icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Lauren Ackerman
Lauren Ackerman is the former History teacher at Ridgeway Middle School seen in iHave a Lovesick Teacher. She has centered her life around her boyfriends based off of her relationship with Spencer Shay. Ms. Ackerman loves having steady boyfriends, but frequently tends to be obsessive over them, a sign of her being boyfriend-centered. This is what happened while she dated Spencer. She asked him why he didn't return six of her calls, which she kept track of in a notepad. After the scene Ms. Ackerman made, Spencer felt weirded out about it, so she tried to make Spencer like her by giving him a PearPod (with illegally downloaded music) and a panda-pig, a stuffed animal that had the combination of Spencer's two favorite animals: a panda and a pig. Ms. Ackerman tends to take her emotions out on her students, usually after a break-up with a boyfriend. After one of her nasty break-ups, she yelled at her students and forced them to do 10 to 15-page essays on subjects she never discussed in class. But once she began dating Spencer, Ms. Ackerman suddenly became a fun teacher. Her attitude towards her students has even changed as well. She offered the class caramel apples, and even invited them to go ice skating with her. However, when he broke up with her (for being psychotic), she began behaving worse than ever; she gave the students a pop quiz that would count as 90% of their final grades and graded Carly's 'F' without allowing her to take the quiz. She also made Carly and Freddie each do 100 jumping jacks, and made Sam wash her car. At the end of the episode, she appeared on iCarly. Carly and Sam had the viewers vote on whether she and Spencer should make up or break up, and the audience agreed that they should indeed break up. But during the interview, Ms. Ackerman had revealed that, for the PearPod she gave Spencer as a gift, she (illegally) downloaded 500 songs from a music sharing website. Carly made sure that the FBI were watching, and the next day, at school, she was arrested. Lauren Ackerman was played by Jessica Makinson. Trivia *She is one of the few women Spencer dated whom he did not like, though he liked her at first. *It is hinted that she's only fun and happy when someone is dating her, (except for her control issues), but nasty and mean when the date breaks up with her. **This is a very similar trait to Coco Wexler from Zoey 101 (another Dan Schneider show). *Lauren Ackerman is also the name of a deceased American physician and pathologist. *Miss Ackerman is shown in iHave a Lovesick Teacher to be very ticklish when Spencer tickles her sides to cheer her up. *The fans of iCarly voted for them to break up. *Jessica Makinson, the actress who portrayed Miss Ackerman, also played the rich doctor's wife from the season 2 episode, iStage An Intervention. *She got arrested at the end of the episode, and didn't appear for the rest of the series. Ackerman, Lauren Ackerman, Lauren Ackerman, Lauren Adults Category:Teachers Category:Minor Females Category:Spencer's Girlfriends/Dates Category:Spencer's Dates/Crushes Category:Minor Antagonists